Adventure Time: Revelations
by kman134
Summary: AU. Three years have passed and Finn has return home from his long journey throughout Ooo. Many people are in jubilation from his return and while not much has changed, Finn and his friend are now about to face something that will threaten, not just Ooo, but the entire planet Earth. Now, Finn has to face new threats, new enemies, and new challenges.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I only own the Ocs.**

**A/N: Hey, this is Kman134. I apologize for not being around for a while, but I had some stuff to do with college applications and other works on . Anyways, here's an Adventure Time Fanfic and P.S., This entire fic is going to be in anime-style because I have embraced the Otaku lifestyle.**

Prologue

In the tree fort at the Grasslands, the 15-year-old boy, Finn, was filling his backpack with supplies. It looked like he was preparing for a trip for he was packing, not only extra clothes, but, also, food and other necessities. After he was done packing, finn Climbed down to the living room and was met with the eyes of his best friend/adopted brother, Jake who was sitting at the table, enjoying a plate of bacon-pancakes.

"Hey, Finn, where are you going with that bag?" Inquired Jake, puzzled by his brother.

Finn turned his attention to Jake while his hand was placed at the front door. He replied with a deep sigh, "I'm going on a journey across Ooo and I'm doing it...alone. I don't know when I'll come back, but by the time I'm done, I'll learn how to be the greatest hero in all of Ooo."

"Wait, Finn!" Jake attempted to stop his brother, stretching his body and blocking the front entrance. "What do you mean you're leaving?! What is this all about?!" He tried preventing his brother from leaving, but it was futile as Finn was able to get pass his best friend and stepped out of the door, but before he completely left, he said his final words.

"Jake, since that time when the Lich killed billy, I've realized how one of the greatest heroes in all of Ooo is no longer with us and so, now, it's up to me to fully protect Ooo. Not from the Lich, not from Ice King, but from something even more destructive that could threaten our home. So, I must travel the land and learn what I can to improve my skills. 'Til then, I'll come home."

Finally, Finn marched on until he was completely invisible to Jake's vision. Jake couldn't help but feel depressed that his best friend was not gone. BMO was standing next to the bulldog and started crying as virtual tear fell from his/her screen.

0000

At the Candy Kingdom, Jake ran inside the castle with beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. It was fortunate that Princess Bubblegum was there conversing with Marceline on some important issues. PB and Marceline noticed Jake running and stopping in front of them.

PB was dressed in her usual attire and hair style, having her left bang hanging down in front of her eye, while Marceline was dressed in a dark gothic lolita dress with fishnet sleeves, black & red striped stockings, and a big, red bow on her waist.

"Jake, what's wrong?" PB asked with concerned eyes. Jake was trying to calm down his breathing, having both of his paws on his knees and staring down at the floor.

Regaining his posture, he looked at PB with wide eyes, saying, "Finn is gone! He just left the tree fort with a full backpack and just walked out!"

The girls exclaimed "What" from hearing such info. Jake then added, "Yeah, but that's not the worst part! He's traveling all over Ooo and he won't come back until he learns how to be a hero great enough to protect Ooo from any threat!"

Everyone in the castle was shocked from hearing this, but no one was more staggered than Princess Bubblegum.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Marceline asked with her glowing, red eyes looking at her frenemy.

Princess Bubblegum snapped right out of her deep thought and turned to Marceline, "Y-yeah, Marcey, I'm fine." PB tried to hide it behind a fake smile, but the Vampire Queen could tell that her friend was troubled. Then she thought to herself: _Oh Glob, Finn, what's happening to you?_

0000

Somewhere in the grasslands, almost close to the Ice Kingdom, Finn was walking towards the burning home of his girlfriend, Flame Princess. "FP!" he shouted. Out of the house came Flame Princess.

Dressed in a casual, yet royal, type dress, consisting of a short, flame retardant black coat over a light-brown dress with tan laces on the bottom and collar of her dress and wearing white socks reaching up to her shins and red slippers, Flame Princess had her hair tied in a fiery ponytail.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She inquired her boyfriend. Looking at his face, she could tell something was up. "What's going on, Finn?"

"Flame Princess, I'm going away for a while."

"Going away? What do you mean 'going away?' Where are you going, Finn?"

"I going to travel across all of Ooo and I won't come back home until I've become a hero strong enough to protect everyone I care about from any new threats."

Flame Princess was shocked by this sudden turn of events. After saying 'goodbye', Finn turned around and was about to walk away. Reaching her hand out, Flame Princess cried while tears of lava began flowing down her cheeks, dripping down and singeing the grass, "Finn, please, don't go!? What about your friends; what about us!?"

Walking, Finn stopped after hearing what his girlfriend just said, clenching his fists and letting out another deep sigh. Looking back, he retorted, sadly, "Everyone will just have to handle the situation until I return." Then he continued walking, leaving Flame Princess on her knees, wallowing with a river of lava tears dripping off her cheeks and falling on the grass.

_I'm sorry for doing this, Flame Princess, but it's the only way I can be stronger _Finn thought, apologizing to the princess. Even though he walked with pride, he was able to shed one tear from his eyes.

Finn was now gone and had traveled throughout Ooo for three years, discovering new places and meeting new people along the way.

0000

3-years-later, Finn had grown up into a strong, 17-year-old man. His wardrobe had changed, as well. Instead of wearing his usual bear hat and blue shirt, he was wearing a white shirt under a light blue hoodie with his white bear hat stitched on the back of his collar, which he wore over his head. His place had changed, too, appearing longer and having more pockets and, instead of his usual shoes, he wore a pair of strapped boots.

Standing in front of the Tree Fort's front door, Finn smiled and pulled his hood back, revealing his spiky blonde hair. _God, it's been so long since I saw everyone. Geez, I wonder how everyone's been since I left and I wonder how they'll react when they see me. _Opening the door, Finn waltz right in and mentally prepared himself for what came next.

To be concluded

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you have enjoyed the prologue. Please, send in positive review and if you have any suggestions, speak up if you like. Also, I would to say that this fanfic was inspired by the works of Ziqman and sybcj on deviantart whose Adventure Time doujinshi's gave me the idea to make this, which I am a huge fan of.

Note: This fanfic sets in an alternate universe where most of the events of Season 5 have not taken place. in other words, Finn and Flame Princess are still together, Jake's puppies haven't been born yet until Finn returns, and etc.

Finn's anime appearance in this series is modeled after Ichigo Kurosai from Bleach, Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, excluding the scar.

Bubblegum's appearance is modeled after Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire and Marceline's is modeled after the outer Moka.

Flame Princess is loosely modeled after Orihime and Hinata Hyuga, although her personality will change to that of a tsundere.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I only own the OCs.**

Chapter 1

Opening the front door and walking in, Finn examined the contents of his home. Nothing had changed, really; it's the same as it was when he left. He realized that his best friend, Jake, wasn't home; however, the only one who was home was BMO, sitting in a corner in the kitchen, recharging his/her batteries.

Kneeing down, Finn, gently, tapped his finger on top of the little robot's head, whispering, "Wake up, BMO, it's me, Finn, I'm back." Standing back up, Finn watched as BMO booted up.

"Finn...oh, Finn, you're back!" standing up, BMO rand and hugged Finn's right leg. The little robot giggled in excitement to see his/her friend, again.

"Good to see you, too, BMO," Finn replied, forming a huge grin on his face. Finn became curious and asks, "Say, BMO, do you know where Jake is?"

Letting go of Finn's leg, BMO looked at Finn with a blank expression. Then, he/she responds, casually, "Jake went to the Candy Kingdom to talk to Princess Bubblegum on important matters. He'll be back in, I think, about five minutes."

BMO couldn't be any more wrong. Suddenly, the front door opened and walking in was Jake, wearing his father—Joshua's—hat. He walked in and shut the door behind him, taking off his hat and placing it on the hat rack. He looked and saw Finn with BMO. The human boy immediately turned to Jake and flashed a smile at his brother.

Smiling back, Jake sprinted with a happy expression, shouting, "Finn!" and hugged his little brother. Finn did the same. "Finn, you're back! Man, it's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too, bro," both releasing each other, Finn wanted to catch up on what he had miss while he was gone. Both sat down at the table and began talking. "So, what's been happening after I left?"

"Let's see, um, I stayed with Lady to help raise the pups. There was TV, Charlie, Viola, Kim Kil Whan and Jake Jr."

"Let me guess, you used moms' instruction manual on raising kids, did you?"

"Yeah, I know, it's a piece of junk and learned that part later on. Also, the pups didn't really need me. Turns out rainicorn children actually age faster than regular pups; there like about in their thirties. I mean, Kim Kil Whan has a beard, now."

"Anything else?"

"Well, PB and Marceline have been helping out protecting Ooo from the usual problems we would have like the one time when an Oni started attacking the Candy Kingdom with its giant club, and the time when the Ice King captured Wildberry Princess; Marceline was able to calm him down, and then there was the time when Spring-Heeled Jack started rampaging throughout Lumpy Space..."

"Wait, what about Flame Princess?!" Finn interrupted with wide eyes.

"I haven't Flame Princess in a while. I tried visiting her to see what she was doing, but when I got there, she wasn't even home," Explained Jake, informatively. He continued: "I heard that Flame Princess is spending more time in the forest. Strangest thing about it was that she didn't burn it to asunder. Instead, she was just picking up blades of grass in handfuls."

Finn was starting to become, a bit, sad. He felt like he hurt his girlfriend and he could understand how she might be feeling. Jake, on the other hand, noticed a grass wristband around Finn's arm.

"Hey, Finn, what's that?" Jake asked, pointing at the grass wristband.

"Oh, this? It's a new sword I got from a grass wizard," He replied, activating and showing his grass sword, resembling a Feudal Japanese Tachi, to his best friend. "The wizard cursed it, so it would be a part of me for the rest of my life, but I found a way to control it and now I can use it to fight evil."

"What about dad's sword?" Jake inquired while arching an eyebrow.

Looking away, Finn confirmed "It...it got shattered when I was fighting a dragon" with one drop of sweat forming on his right temple.

Jake didn't look too happy about that. "Dude, that sword was one of the few things that was left of dad and you just destroyed it!?" He stated, rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows.

"I know, I know, I messed up, but I can't just reforge the entire blade without demon's blood," Finn retorted as took off his backpack. He searched through and pulled a red hilt, showing to Jake. "Here; this is all that's left of the family sword. We'll put it somewhere until we can find a way to repair it...agree?"

"Agreed," Jake grabbed the sword's hilt from Finn's hands and brought it over to the Den, where all the other weapons were stored, and placed it where the other swords were. Walking back over to Finn, Jake grabbed Finns' hand and pulled him out of his seat. "Come on, man, we got to show everyone that your back." They both walked to the front door and left the Tree Fort.

"So, where are we going first?" Finn asked while he and Jake were running through across the Grasslands.

Jake replied without turning his attention: "We're heading to the Candy Kingdom first. Then to Marceline's house, and, hopefully, to Flame Princess's, if she's even home."

0000

Princess Bubblegum was outside of her castle, watering her plants while admiring their progress in growth. Smiling, she seemed in complete bliss; however, behind the smile lies something that's gone...something that's missing in her life.

Unbeknownst to her, an uproar appeared inside the Candy Kingdom. Turning around, she spots a large dust cloud appearing before her. _That's strange, how can there be a dust cloud in the middle of the kingdom and how is it possible that it's moving to east while the wind is blowing west?_ She pondered, but then she notices another thing odd about it. She sees two silhouettes within the dust cloud. Getting a closer look, she notices the familiarity of the silhouettes, saying to herself, "Wait a minute...is that...Finn and Jake!" Then she notices them locking heads like two male deers, running with eyes blank and teeth, comically, sharped. "Of course..." Deadpanned Princess Bubblegum with a crooked grin on her face.

0000

5-minutes-earlier; Finn and Jake stood outside the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Taking in the candy scented air, he exhaled and stated, "I've been gone for three years and, yet, nothing has change, has it?"

"Nope, not really; well, unless you count Root Beer Guy becoming captain of the Banana Guards, then nothing has really changed," Jake commented with a shrug.

Finn turned around and was a little surprised, "Wait, Root Beer Guy's the new Captain of the Banana Guards!"

"Yeah, me and Marcy fake-kidnapped Princess Bubblegum as a test to see how competent the Banana Guards were, but the only one who actually pass the test was Root Beer Guy and, so Princess Bubblegum made him the new captain," Jake explained, stoically.

Letting out a good chuckle, Finn looked at the gate of the Candy Kingdom and then turned to his best friend, challenging him to a race.

"Okay, but I must warn you, I've gotten pretty fast after you left and don't underestimate me because I'm old," Jake asserted. Finn only let out a 'Tch', which seemed to have irritated the bulldog as a cross-shaped vein formed on his head.

Finn replied: "Heh, you shouldn't underestimate me, Jake. For the past three years since I've been away, I've been improving my reflex skills. Now, I'm faster than I was before."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yeah; I guess, it is."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

This is the part where the two had both their foreheads against one another while forming angry expressions on their faces. Then, with lightning speed, the two bolted inside the entrance.

0000

Back to the present time, Finn and Jake were still budding heads and were unable to see where they were going. Princess Bubblegum was shouting to "watch out" for the moat, but the two didn't listen and fell in. Princess Bubblegum stood near the moat and watched as the two started to crawl out. Wet and sticking, Finn and Jake climbed out with no way to dry themselves off. The human boy couldn't help, but feel embarrassed.

"Finn, is that really you!?" Hearing a familiar voice, Finn turned around and noticed the Princess of the Candy Kingdom standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey PB," Finn replied, calmly, forming a smile on his face. He placed his hands in his pockets. "How are you doing?"

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but blush, a little, from seeing her hero. Walking up to Finn, she embraced the hero with a hug, which even surprised both Finn in Jake...Finn, mostly, because of how red his cheeks were. Then she responded, cheerfully, "Oh, Finn, it's great to see you, again." Then she let go. "Come inside, so you can change out of your clothes and wash all that candy water off of your body."

"Thanks, PB; that really means a lot," Said Finn, thanking his former crush.

Using PB's bathroom, Finn starts washing off all the candy gunk in the shower. Now, there were a few things in the Candy Kingdom that seemed to have changed and PB adding a shower was one of them. After the shower, Finn, Jake, and PB sat down in the dining hall, eating spaghetti like in the old days, and talked to Finn, asking about his adventures. When they were down, Finn and Jake waved 'goodbye' and headed to Marceline's.

PB, on the other hand, stood at the entrance way of her castle, watching her heroes leave, blushing and playing her bubblegum hair. _Wow, Finn sure has grown up since the last time I saw him. Is it me, or is has he been working out? _Realizing what was going through her mind,Princess Bubblegum pushed those thoughts out of her head and placed both of her hands on her cheeks to cover her flushed face. _What the hell is wrong with me? Finn is just a friend and, besides, he's already seeing someone...Flame Princess._

0000

Finn and Jake entered the cave where Marceline's house was located and stood at her front door. The lights were on, so Finn knocked and waited for anyone to answer.

"Do you think she's home?" Finn inquired, rubbing his chin in curiosity.

Jake just shrugged and replied, "I don't know, man. I tend to stay away from Marceline's once in a while." Typical Jake; still a little afraid of Marceline because she's a vampire.

Finn attempted to knock, again, but the front door flew open and something dark tackled the boy to the ground. Opening his eyes, Finn saw it was Marceline, wrapping her arm around his neck and giving him a nuggie, which was very painful.

"Oh my Grod, Finn, you're back! Man, it was boring while you were gone!" Marceline released the human boy from her grasp, giving him a chance to breathe.

Now, the Vampire Queen was dressed in a red top and blue jeans, haivng, also, her hair tied back. She started floating in the air.

"Heh, good to see you, too, Marcy. So, how you've been?" Finn asked, getting up and brushing the dirt off his shorts.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I'm still working with my band...the Scream Queens. Also, after you left, Ooo got infested with monsters that were totally below my level." Marceline kept on floating as she explained. "Kicking their asses was fun while it lasted. Don't worry, I think there are still some left for you."

"Heh, heh, thanks Marceline!" Now, this was Finn and Jake's cue to wave 'goodbye' to Marceline and go see what's going on with Flame Princess.

0000

Somewhere in the Grasslands, Finn observed as the house that he built for Flame Princess continued to burn so bright with ember. Taking in a deep breath, Finn inhaled the aroma of the burning wood while, also, coughing on the smoke that festered from it.

"Do you think Flame Princess is home, Jake? Because, if she is, how do you think she'll react when she sees me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time we spoke—three years ago—it didn't go as I expected and I left her crying on her knees." Looking back on his mistake, Finn was about to decide to go home, thinking it's too soon to see his girl friend.

Unbeknownst to Finn, a comforting paw was placed on his shoulder. The boy turned to his brother and flashed a small smile. "Hey, don't worry, Finn; I'm sure Flame Princess is going to be as excited to see you as all your other friends were..."

"Finn, is that you?" suddenly, from out of nowhere, a voice spoke to the two, bringing a sense of surprise into them.

The two brothers turned around and saw that it was Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess?" the two shouted in unison.

Flame Princess ran up to Finn to get a better look at him. Looking directly at Finn's face, her expression was that of shock, then to that of happiness. Finn was the same. Then Flame Princess' expression became a frown and she started to get angry. Lifting er hand up, she slaps Finn right in the face, turned around, and crossed both of her hands while pouting at the same time.

Finn didn't say anything and just rubbed the cheek where he was slapped. The boy is going to have a lot of explaining to do, huh?

To Be Concluded

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone, this is Kman134 and I'm hear with a new chapter of Adventure Time. In my opinion, i don't think this is one of my best works, but I'm going to let you' all decide. Please, send some good reviews and, if necessary, some constructive criticism would suffice.

Notes: In the part where Finn and Jake are racing, it is a reminiscent to a scene from the anime series, Soul Eater where Kid and Black Star raced through the halls. In Japanese Mythology, an "Oni" is a Japanese demon, or ogre, that is known to terrorize villagers with an iron club. This chapter shows a glimpse at how Flame Princess has developed a "Tsundere" personality.

Voices: In my mind, I believe an anime Adventure Time would have a cast full of english anime vocie actors. 1.) Finn voiced by Sean Shemmel, 2.) Jake is voiced by Christopher R. Sabat, 3.) Princess Bubblegum is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard, 4.) Marceline Abadeer is voiced by Brina Palencia (Singing voice: by Katie Griffin), 5.) and Flame Princess is voiced by Luci Christian (Singing voice: by Nana Mizuki, which happens in the story as FP becomes a temporary Jpop singer.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I only own the OC's**

Chapter 2

Standing still with his hand rubbing against his own cheek, Finn was surprised with the greeting his girlfriend, Flame Princess, gave him. "Flame Princess?"

It seemed that Flame Princess has changed, both personally and physically. She appeared much taller than she was before, about 5ft8 (Finn being 5ft10), and was even more curvacious, as well, having a c-cup bust size, as a result, which was much bigger than Princess Bubblegum's (a-cup), but were a bit small compared to Marceline's (d-cup). She was dressed in a short, orange dress that reached down her thighs and had only one strap on her right shoulder and was walking around barefooted. Lastly, she had her hair down against her back.

"Finn, you really hurt me. You just left and give me a real reason why you went away," Flame Princess responded, still having her back turned away from Finn.

The human boy rubbed the back of his head, feeling terrible for bringing so much burden on his girlfriend. "Look, FP; I'm sorry for what I had done and I'm willing to make it up to you." He replied with an honest face and waited for a response. "I mean, we can catch on things. Maybe, go see a movie, or go on an adventure, or, maybe, play some games. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Baka! Don't you understand how hurt I am!?" Retorted Flame Princess as she faced Finn, scowling at him in irritation. "A movie and an adventure together is not going to help. I need something to show me that you still care about me...even love me."

Finn stammered a bit. He wasn't much of a romantic, so he didn't know how to prove his love for her. Flame Princess, who was still pouting, avoided her eyes away from Finn's until she saw the unexpected. The young human boy did that he could never do...he wrapped his arms around the fire elemental, embracing her in a tight grip. This action brought astonishment in the princess.

"Finn!" she murmured, doing the same as she wrapper her arms around Finn's waist. 5-seconds-later, Finn, suddenly, realized something. He was burning. Usually, when he would touch Flame Princess, he would be burning right about now, but nothing was happening.

"Flame Princess, what's going on? Why am I not on fire?" He asked, curiously. He looked down at his girlfriend with wide eyes, waiting for her to respond.

Flame Princess responded, having her cheeks blushing red, "W-well, you see, after you were gone, I've been spending a lot of time learning how to control my flame powers. I was hoping that, once you came back, we could hug and kiss without the risk of you getting burn, Finn."

"Wait, you did that for me?" Confirmed Finn.

"Yes, I did, because I love you and wanted us to be happy together," the princess smiled, which caused Finn to smile back; however, she soon pushed him back,turning around and crossing her arms with pouted lips. "B-but that still doesn't mean I forgive you!"

All Finn could do was smile, knowing that FP really didn't mean what she said. He wanted to say something else, but before he could, Peppermint Butler appeared right between them from out of nowhere, saying, "Sorry to disturb your intimate conversation, Finn, but Princess Bubblegum needs your help!", and causing Finn and Flame Princess to fall to the ground in shock.

"What is it, now, Pepperment Butler?" Finn, gruffly, inquired as he dusted his shorts with his hands.

"The Princess wants you for an urgent mission. Hurry to her laboratory as soon as possible!" Pepperment Butler demanded with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Don't you know it's rude to jump out of nowhere and scare people!" Finn shouted, comically, with a pair of sharp teeth and blank eyes. "Fine, I'll be right over at the Candy Kingdom. Just, please, don't do that, again."

With that said, Jake turned into a giant dog while Finn leaped on top of his back. He tells Flame Princess "I'll be back" and she watched as Jake stretched his leg far away 'til it reached the Candy Kingdom. Then, he retracted his leg and landed until the two were in front of the Candy Kingdom. Flame Princess was left to watch her boyfriend leave, again, but, this time, she was smiling.

0000

Inside her laboratory, Princess Bubblegum, dressed in her usual lab coat and glasses, was doing some research on herself, sitting in a chair with those suction cups attached to wires on her forehead. The wires were connected to a computer, which she was sitting in front of, pressing and watching as the computer began analyzing the data it was collecting. What's wrong with Princess Bubblegum? Was she sick? Was she troubled by some unknown force? Not even she could figure out.

_Come on, Bonnibel, there must be something wrong with you_ she thought as she kept typing into the computer. _You're not sick, or suffering from anything mental. So, what's wrong with me!? _Removing the wires, she moves over to her research table, mixing a few chemicals together with a sample of her dark pink blood to see any results as to find the cause of her problem. Sadly, there was no result.

"Dammit! Why isn't it working! Science has never let me down, so far!" she yelled at herself, forming an angry expression on her face. Then, out of the blue, Finn entered the room through the window; Jake followed later.

"Hey, PB," Finn greeted, albeit with a hint of fatigue in his voice. "You needed me for something.

Turning around, Princess Bubblegum's face soon flustered from seeing Finn's presence. She soon replies, stuttering with a shy, yet weak, smile, "F-Finn; yes, that's right! I-I need you for a couple of tests I'm performing on myself! You are the perfect test subject I need for my research...that is, if you want to!?" She starts moving her shoulders up and down.

"Sure, why not," Finn responds, nonchalantly. Seeing the Princess's movements, Finn had a faint blush on his face.

Skipping all the boring science parts, Princess Bubblegum was almost done analyzing her research as the results began to print out. "Man, it's already been two hours and the sun is already out, how long is this going to take? I got to get back home and get some shut eye," Jake stated with tiresome eyes. Finn agreed, then added, "Yeah, Jake's right, I promised to take Flame Princess somewhere on our date."

Somehow, hearing Finn mentioning "Flame Princess" brought an irritating surge in PB's heart like a small case of heartburn, or something like that. Through her fake smile, Princess Bubblegum insisted, "Alright, you two, go on home and I hope you get enough rest."

Finn and Jake nodded and, again, used the window as an exit. After they left, PB finally received the full report and what she found was very shocking to her: "No! How can this be possible, yet it makes absolute sense...I mean, just from seeing Finn, again, after all these years and the loneliness I've been feeling!"

0000

Back at there tree house, Finn and Jake were getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Instead of wearing his pajamas like he usually would, Finn just climbed up the bedroom ladder wearing only boxers and a blue shirt. Jake was a bit confused at this change, but just shrugged it off and got into his bed-drawer. Jake then said "Goodnight, buddy," and Finn following with a "Goodnight, pal." putting out the candled lights, the two drifted off into dreamland as they both closed their eyes. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Hmm, this Finn seems to be a formidable opponent against our plans, don't you agree," somewhere in the shadows (mainly, an invisible two-way mirror) the silhouetted figure of a woman, turning her attention to the male figure beside her.

"It's not your place to decide who is formidable, or not; that is for the master to decide," the male figure retorted, crossing both his arms and nodding his head. They both turned around and stared at a figure sitting on top of a throne on top of a small, icy hill.

Who are these new villains that have taken a fancy to our heroes? What are their plans for Ooo? And will Finn and his friends be able to stop them? Find out on a new episode of Adventure Time!

To Be Concluded

* * *

Hello, everyone! This is Kman134, here, with a new, exciting chapter of "Adventure Time: Revelations!" Send in positive reviews, if you please and any suggestions that might help.

Note: The ending narration is based on the English Dubbed Dragon Ball Z ending narration. "Baka" is the Japanese word for "Idiot!"


End file.
